I'll Be Missing You
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Takes place 2 months after "Reid's Secret" Part of my 'Sky Verse' Derek and Spencer miss their son while away on a grueling case. IMPLIED SLASH


**Summary: Part of my 'Sky Verse'. Takes place two months after the end of "Reid's Secret". Derek and Spencer miss their son while on a grueling case.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and that's all there is to it. I own Skylar and that's it.**

**Warnings: Implied Slash**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan pushed open the door to their hotel room ready to crash. This was one of those 3-days- nonstop-with-barely-any-sleep cases. The two quickly showered and changed into their night clothes and climbed on the king size bed and curled up together ready to fall asleep. There was just one thing they needed to do first.

Derek pulled out his cellphone and dialed Garcia's number.

"_This had better be good," _Garcia grumbled.

"Hello to you two, Ms. Grumpy," Derek chuckled putting the phone on speaker.

"_Hey Chocolate Thunder, is Boy Wonder with you?"_

"Of course I am Garcia, where else would I be? Is Sky still awake?"

"_Aww, honey he just fell asleep. I gave him his bottle and he fell right to sleep."_

"Well that's good. How was he today?"

"_He was just wonderful. You weren't kidding when you said he loved his stuffed tiger. Whenever that tiger was taken away even for a second he cried."_

"Yeah, one of our neighbors gave that to him when he was 3 months old and he's been attached to it ever since," Derek explained.

"I can't believe he'll be a year in 3 months," Spencer sighed.

Garcia laughed, _"I know. Well, I gave him a bath which he obviously loved until I washed his hair; he ate all his food both for lunch and dinner."_

"What did he have?" Derek asked.

"_For lunch I gave him some carrots and chicken and for dinner he had some turkey and rice. Oh! He's started trying to stand and take steps. I mean, I know you told me that Sky was starting to try and stand but he's actually trying to take steps!"_

"Aww, I can't believe I missed that," Spencer sniffed.

Derek pulled his husband closer and kissed his neck, "Don't worry baby, you'll see him do it plenty of times."

Spencer sniffed and nodded.

"_Guys he did the cutest thing today though. I showed him your picture. The one I have of you two at the wedding, and I was like 'Say hi to mommy and daddy Sky' and he grabbed the picture and put his mouth on it giving you two a kiss."_

Tears fell down Spencer's cheeks. He buried his head in Derek's chest to muffle his cries. Derek frowned and pulled Spencer close.

"Pen, honey, thanks for the update, but we'll let you get some sleep."

"_Okay, talk to you boys tomorrow."_

Derek hung up the phone and wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist, "Shh, baby its okay."

Spencer shook his head, "I miss my baby Derek, he's doing all these things and I'm missing it. It's not fair! Garcia sees it before me, I'm his mommy."

"I know baby, and I get that as his mommy, you have that right to get to see it first, but we can't control when he does things any more than we can control when we're gonna have a case or when we'll get home."

Spencer sighed, "I just miss him. It's been three days and I haven't held him or kissed him or told him I loved him."

Derek nodded, "I know, but as soon as we wrap up this case, we'll be home and then you can smother him with all the love you want," he smiled.

"Okay."

**{~CM~}**

It was two days later that the team finally finished the case and was able to head back home. The first thing Derek and Spencer did was head to Garcia's to pick up Skylar. Garcia opened the door and let them in and Spencer went running to Skylar who was sitting on the floor playing with his blocks.

"Sky! Oh my baby!"

Derek and Garcia chuckled as they watched Spencer pick up his son and shower him with kisses until Sky whined.

"I've missed you so much baby boy. Ready to go home?"

Garcia packed up all of Skylar's belongings and handed them to Derek.

"Thanks mama," Derek smiled and kissed her cheek.

"No problem. Bye Spencer, bye Skylar!"

Derek chuckled as Spencer just waved as he headed to the car. He carried Skylar's bag and headed toward the car and stuck the bag in the back seat before climbing in the front. Spencer secured Skylar in his car seat and then climbed in the passenger seat.

"Derek?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"You know how you said when we get home I can shower Sky with as much love as I want?"

Derek frowned but nodded, "Yeah?"

"Can Sky sleep with us?"

Derek laughed as he headed toward home.

**END.**


End file.
